Fiery Encounters
by Yukikoneko1990
Summary: 'Too much like Riza', he thought with a shiver as she leaned over the bar to tell him something, "Compliments from the sex god to your right!" Roy felt something shift inside him as he tried to catch the eyes of the one who sent him the drink. His guts sunk. The man who smirked at him, raising his glass to toast him was - well… A sex god. RATED M FOR A REASON, SLASH,


**Just to say - if you haven't read 'Serve and Protect' - that a friend of mine decided to gift me with her T - u -m - b - l - r account because mine was deleted by _that person_. So you can find me there as well under housefrau90. She made that account there but she doesn't really like it, and so I'll be using her account from now on. :D**

**cut**

This is based on several anonymous requests I've received.

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. They belong to their respective owners. The songs featuring in this story are 'Satellite' sung by Santana feat. Jorge Moreno, 'Super Psycho Love' sung by Simon Curtis, and 'Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep' sung by AFI, in that order. I claim no rights to the songs.

**Warnings: **slash, explicit content (practically porn with some plot) , some violence

**cut**

Being the Fürer of Amestris had its perks. He had loyal subordinates who would never allow him to stray. He traveled a lot to different countries as the representative of Amestris.

Everything was at his feet for the taking.

Except one thing.

_Privacy_.

He couldn't get a moment of peace.

One meeting after another, traveling from place to place, meeting all those officials - at one point he started _begging_ for a moment of peace. Heck, even _women_ started to bore him. Havoc laughed his heart out when he confessed to that, saying that _maybe_ he should try something differed, do something outside of the routine.

He doubted Jean had _this_ in mind.

Well, at least he _finally_ managed to be alone in a place he doubted anyone would recognize him.

He was standing beside the bar of a club he stumbled upon in his attempt to lose Riza and his bodyguards. They were visiting Wizarding Britain as a show of good will, and while Roy found the society stuck in the middle-ages quite interesting, he needed to get out. He needed to remember the taste of freedom.

So he ran away.

The music was way too loud, the drinks were just the right amount of strong without knocking him out after the first two sips, and the people around him had no idea who he was. He could melt into the crowd of bodies moving to the beat without anyone being the wiser as to who was among them. He could seduce any woman or man in the crowd without worrying about a scandal in the morning.

Except, no one caught his attention.

It wasn't that he was picky.

Oh no.

There were quite a few beautiful specimen in the crowd, but something just didn't sit _right_ with him. After about an hour or so he gave up, deciding to just drink the night away. Maybe after a few more drinks he honestly wouldn't care who he bedded.

He raised an eyebrow when a drink was placed in front of him and the waitress winked at him with amusement shining in bright blue eyes.

_Too much like Riza,_ he thought with a shiver as she leaned over the bar to tell him something, "Compliments from the sex god to your right!" Roy felt something shift inside him as he tried to catch the eyes of the one who sent him the drink.

His guts sunk.

The man who smirked at him, raising his glass to toast him was - well…

A sex god.

Through the flashing lights of the club, Roy could see enough to know that he would bed the man without a second thought - several times in a row, in as many positions as they could think of.

Long lean legs were dressed in tight leather pants tucked into knee high boots, and a sleeveless, dark-colored turtleneck hugged a well defined torso like second skin. He had identical circling tattoos on his upper arms, the black ink contrasting sharply with creamy skin, and Roy wondered how he would taste and how that skin would feel under his hands. Delicate hands had small, fingerless gloves on them accenting long, elegant fingers. Hair reached a pointed chin in wild tresses, tips curling in every-which direction accenting full lips, oval face, and a pair of practically _glowing_ viridian orbs which made Roy's cock twitch in his tight trousers.

Roy would have him if it would be the last thing he would do.

His guts twisted when the man stood up, their eyes remaining connected as he walked like a panther stalking its pray towards the dancing crown, and Roy moved before he realized what he was doing.

For a second he lost sight of the man, only to find him in the middle of the podium, and like a moth being pulled to a flame he prowled towards him, the beauty meeting him half way as the beat of the song changed.

**cut**

_So what divides  
>from the bitter sweetness love provides?<br>I will redefine my place within this union._

**cut**

Without even thinking about it, Roy placed his hands on the man's trim waist, groaning at the feel of hard muscles flexing under his touch as the emerald-eyed mystery placed his right hand on Roy's broad chest and entwined the left in Roy's hair.

The man's heady scent overwhelmed him as Roy bowed his head and pushed his right leg between the man's strong thighs as they swayed to the Latino rhythm.

The only thing Roy could think about was that he had the man in his arms and that he felt absolutely _perfect_ against him. He felt intoxicated even though he didn't even finish his first drink. He could hardly think as the man ground against him, fingers playing with Roy's hair and right hand burning Roy's skin through the thin material of his white, button up shirt.

Roy nuzzled his cheek against the man's, feeling the velvety softness of his hair against his heated skin and looked down as he raised his left hand to trace the lines of the tattoos on the strong upper right arm with the tips of his fingers, feeling the man shiver against him and moan against Roy's ear.

Growling when he felt hot breath against his ear and neck, feeling a daring lick against the shell of his ear as the man moved even closer, right hand gliding up Roy's chest to fist in his collar, Roy slipped his right hand down from to man's waist to his ass, pulling him closer to feel the man's hardening cock brushing against his own, and a tinge of relief passed through him when he realized that they were on the same page.

Roy ducked his head as he groped the man's ass to nibble on a slightly pointed ear, groaning when he found an earring which he rolled between his teeth, feeling more than hearing a moan vibrating in the man's chest.

**cut**

_For what is a lie?  
>And the better me can't show its side.<br>I will try to find my way to higher ground._

**cut**

Roy placed his left hand on the man's hip as they swayed together, grinding against one another as though they were alone, ignoring the bodies moving around them, hearing nothing but the beat to which they moved.

The man's left hand was fisted in the Fürer's hair, keeping him in place, his nails scarping against Roy's scalp sending waves of pleasure down his spine, and Roy nibbled on the man's neck just above the line of his high collar, intently leaving a mark there to remind the man to whom he belonged that night.

A smirk tilted Roy's lips when the man tilted his head back with a groan, amazing eyes slipping closed as full lips parted in pleasure, and Roy placed his right hand on the small of the man's back, slowly rolling his pelvis against his in a promise of what would come later.

**cut**

_Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine,  
>be inside you all my life.<br>But if you let your heart open up your mind;  
>There's a whole new world on the other side.<em>

**cut**

In the morning Roy would wonder how they managed to get out of the club and to his hotel room without him even really thinking about it.

The only thing that mattered was that the door of his room was locked, and that their clothes were flying everywhere while they exchanged heated kisses with hands touching whatever skin they could find.

Roy pushed the man on the bed before he crawled over him and slammed his lips against his. He tasted of alcohol and nicotine, of heat, passion and desire, and the Fürer found himself developing an addiction to the taste as the man fisted his hands in Roy's hair to keep him in place as he snapped his hips up to rub his cock against Roy's while the Flame Alchemist took a firm hold of the man's thighs to hook them on his hips.

In the next moment Roy found himself on his back with the man smirking down at him seductively before he slammed his lips against Roy's in a kiss which made something coil in the pit of Roy's stomach as wave upon wave of warmth shook his body.

Delicate fingers trailed down his chest as the man moved lower and lower, and Roy groaned when beautiful lips wrapped around his dick and sucked as though he wanted to suck Roy's brain out through his aching member.

Roy's hands fisted in the man's hair as he deep-throated him, humming around his achingly hard sex, dexterous fingers playing over Roy's chest, circling his nipples and feeling every hard surface, dipping between defined muscles, leaving ignited trails on Roy's skin.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he tugged on the man's hair, knowing he wouldn't last long with the feeling of that nimble tongue teasing the head of his cock and pushing the tip in the slit already leaking pre-come.

The man let his cock slip out of his skillful mouth with a sultry chuckle and climbed over Roy, straddling his hips.

"Down boy," he murmured in a deep, velvety, hissing voice as he rose to his knees and reached behind himself to take a firm hold of Roy's member with his right hand, while he placed his left on Roy's chest, "Gonna make the both of us feel good in just a second."

Somewhere in the back of Roy's mind he remembered that they needed lube and condoms, but when the man slowly lowered himself on his cock, his tight heat clamping down on him as he slowly sunk, Roy's thoughts focused on not coming right away.

The man threw his head back with a guttural moan, well defined chest rising with the deep breaths he took as pleasure morphed the beautiful face into an expression of pure bliss.

His ass touched Roy's hips when he bottomed out and the man placed his right hand on Roy's chest, nails digging into heated skin bound to leave angry red trails, passion blown eyes looking down at Roy, the man's cheeks blushing brightly and perfect, kiss-abused lips parted and tilted into a smirk.

Roy grabbed a firm hold of the man's thighs when he rolled his hips teasingly, chuckling and trembling at the bruising grip of Roy's hands.

"Good boy," he hissed and Roy growled, but before he could do anything, the man rose off of his cock, leaving only the head in his tight entrance and slammed back down, knocking Roy's breath out of his lungs.

Roy's mind was blown as the man bounced in his lap, nails scraping down Roy's front as he bit into a lush bottom lip in concentration with eyes pressed tightly shut, hissing moans escaping lush lips. Perfect skin glimmered with a thin sheen of sweat and defined muscles flexed with every move.

Tired of being passive and needing to come _right now_, Roy flipped them over, earning himself a choked up yelp as he hooked the man's knees on his elbows, bending him in half as he braced himself on his hands and started a furious hard rhythm, the gasps which he tore off of the man's perfect lips telling him that he was hitting his prostate head on with each thrust, pulling a pleased smirk to his lips.

The man fisted his left hand in Roy's hair and pulled him down into a sloppy, harsh kiss, all teeth and tongue as fingers dug into the strong muscles of Roy's left shoulder.

Seconds later the man threw his head back with a choked up moan, spilling his load on his stomach as his tight channel contracted rhythmically around Roy's length. He managed a few more thrusts before he was coming inside the beauty, grunting as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, lips parting without a sound escaping them.

Roy pulled out of the man and collapsed to the side, thoroughly fucked and sated. He didn't have the strength to speak or move as the man chuckled and leaned over to peck Roy's lips, licking along the seam teasingly as _glowing_ emerald eyes looked in Roy's.

"That was fun, lov'," he murmured. "See you around," as he said that he got out of bed, and the last thing Ray saw before he surrendered to unconsciousness was a tattoo running from the nape of the man's neck down the middle to the end of his spine.

Before he could focus his sight enough to recognize the shape, Roy fell asleep, only the vivid taste of desire and passion on his lips and the angry red lines on his front remaining from the mysterious, emerald eyed man.

**cut**

Roy knew that the only thing stopping his friends from confronting him about his distracted behavior was that he was still managing to uphold his duties.

In all honesty, Roy was becoming very, _very_ frustrated.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get those emerald eyes out of his mind. He knew that the chances of him meeting the minx were nonexistent, but Roy couldn't forget him. Every night when he would get in bed he would remember the burning touch of the man's hands on his body, he could taste his heady, addictive lips as though he was kissing them, his nose would fill with the man's overwhelming scent, and he didn't know if he should call his sleepy visions dreams or nightmares, because in the morning they left him hard and wanting, _yearning_ to feel the man's touch against his skin again.

They left Britain the morning after his incredible affair with the raven haired man, and moved on to yet another country. Roy continued to give his all as not to show how out of it he was, hoping to find out who his mystery lover had been, but knowing that there was no way for him to do so.

He even tried to convince himself that it was a dream - that he drank too much and imagined those viridian orbs gazing down at him, tight heat sucking every bit of reason out of his mind, and dexterous, devilish hands leaving angry red marks on his chest.

Suffice to say he failed miserably.

Roy knew that no other man or woman would be able to sate him anymore.

He knew that he was ruined forever.

He knew that whoever he bedded in the future would be compared to the emerald eyed stranger, and that no one would be able to compete.

Roy would know no pleasure until he had the man back in his arms.

**cut**

3 months.

That's how long it took for Roy to meet the stranger again, and the lust and desire the Fürer was overwhelmed with made him forget about wondering what the man was doing in Japan of all places when Roy had last seen him in a small club in London.

When Roy saw the minx leaning back against the bar in the host club Roy escaped to after a particularly long meeting with the politicians of the Japanese government, the Fürer lost all sane thought, concentrating instead on getting over to the man and finding an empty room with a flat surface on which he could fuck that agonizing, seductively _sly _smirk off of those sinful lips.

Roy could already see himself tearing the tight leather clothes off of that amazing body. As he walked - more like _stalked_ towards the man - his cock was already hardening within his pants and his hands were itching to trace every curve of that perfect body. His black eyes caught the subtle flexing of muscles as the man pushed himself away from the bar and started his way out of the room and into the back, glancing over a shoulder at Roy with a 'come hither' look which ignited something inside Roy, something wild and primitive.

The door of the room the stranger brought him in didn't even close properly when Roy had the man pinned against a wall, lips against the man's, punishing and dominating, making Roy wonder in the smallest corner of his mind if this animalistic side of him has always existed or this moaning, wanton creature rubbing against him was the one that created it, brought it out to the surface.

Roy growled threateningly when he found himself on his back, the man crawling over him with a frustratingly _pleased_ grin, like a cat that caught the canary.

"Hello, lover," that sinful, hissing voice made Roy's cock twitch and his hips snapped up, Roy growing in frustration when the vixen snickered and bowed low, keeping his ass in the air out of Roy's reach as he licked the seam of Roy's thin lips, "did ya miss me?"

Not coherent enough to answer, Roy flipped them over and slammed his lips against the man's, feeling just a tad bit proud when his lover moaned and arched up into him, seeking contact Roy wasn't about to give so easily.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" Roy growled as he moved back, teeth itching to bite at the perfect skin of the man's neck as the beauty grinned up at him, pupils blown with desire as he stared up at Roy, only a thin glow of emerald visible in those dilated orbs.

"You think you can pay me back?" The hissing voice made Roy's cock twitch and he froze in his place suddenly unable to move as the man tilted his head up and licked the seam of his lips, teasing him with nips and pecks, "You think you can make me scream?"

As though he woke up from a trace, Roy grabbed a hold of the man's sneaky hands and joined them above the head of raven black hair, growling when his lover snickered, arching up invitingly.

Tearing the tie from around his neck, Roy did quick work of tying the man's arms to a bar at the head of the bed, and tore the man's black shirt apart revealing the creamy expense of the well toned torso, dusky nipples already pert with excitement and desire. Another snicker left the man's lips when Roy tore the shirt off of him and threw it over his shoulder, out-worldly eyes staring at Roy with an obvious challenge.

Roy felt that animalistic side of him awaken, making him want to dominate and claim.

"You _will_ scream," he promised darkly, sliding his hands up the man's sides, circling the dusky numbs with his thumbs, enjoying how the man's muscles flexed and hips twitched, lush lips tilting in an excited grin, as though the man knew exactly what Roy was thinking of doing to him.

Even though Roy tried to hold back, wanting to pay the man back for months of torture, he couldn't help pushing his hands inside the tight pants to tear them open. He got rid of the offending clothing, throwing it over his shoulder before he leaned over the man, slamming his lips against those lush swollen ones, biting into the bottom lip, tasting blood on his tongue. Roy's cock twitched when the man moaned and kissed back, legs parting on either sides of Roy's thighs, and only Roy's hands on those rounded hips stopped the man from arching up, seeking friction Roy was unwilling to grant him.

The man was almost painfully hard already, his sex lying against his toned stomach, beads of pre-come already gathered at the slit, and Roy licked his lips, glancing up at the beauty before he bowed down to take one pert nipple between his teeth.

The man moaned and mewled, gasping and laughing breathlessly when Roy bit into the dusky appendage before soothing it with his tongue, rolling the other between his fingers, tugging on it and circling it slowly, enjoying a bit too much the way his lover twitched and arched into him, seeking some sort of release from the pleasure gathering in the pit of his stomach.

"Feel like screaming yet?" Roy pressed out over the arousal clogging his throat as he placed open-mouthed kisses and bites down the man's stomach.

His lover chuckled breathlessly and Roy looked up, their eyes meeting in a fiery encounter which promised nothing but pleasure.

"You'll have to try much harder than that, lover."

**cut**

_Something lately drives me crazy,  
>has to do with how you make me<br>struggle to get your attention,  
>calling you brings apprehension.<em>

**cut**

Roy smirked against the tender skin of the man's left hip when he heard another suppressed moan, knowing that he was slowly unraveling the man's resolve. Bypassing the straining need right in front of him, Roy set out to make another mark, just to the left of the pre-come leaking head, his big hands massaging circles in the man's hips as he held him down, stopping him from arching up.

"You're going to scream my name before I'm done with you," he growled against the sensitive skin, trembling at the strained gasp that escaped his prisoner when Roy breathed hot air over the hard cock, before teasing the slit with a kitty lick.

Trying to keep a cool head as not to rush this, Roy took a deep breath before enveloping the head of his lover's cock with his lips, moaning around it as he got his first real taste, and the pliant body under him tensed up, defined chest arching off of the bed as the minx that managed to seduce Roy more than anything ever held his breath, strong thighs quivering as Roy circled the head in his mouth with his tongue.

_You're going to scream for me to take you,_ Roy swore in his mind taking more and more of the man in as he bobbed his head, ignoring his own aching member. He would find pleasure within the man's warm entrance and not a moment before.

**cut**

_Say that you want me every day,  
>that you want me every way,<br>that you need me  
>- got me trippin' super psycho love.<em>

**cut**

The choked up half-moan, half- yelp which escaped the man's lips when Roy scrapped his cock with his teeth made the Fürer smirk and allow the saliva-sleek member to slip out of his mouth before Roy took it into his hand and pumped it leisurely as he crawled over the trembling figure, kissing and nipping at the arched column of the man's neck as the emerald eyed vixen dug his head back into the mattress, gasping for air.

"Scream for me," Roy pressed out through his teeth, circling the head of stranger's cock teasingly, applying just a bit of pressure against the moist slit. "I can go on like this for hours," he threatened with a pleased smirk. "Scream for me."

"No," Roy looked into those amazing eyes with a raised eyebrow. Pale cheeks were painted with a heavy blush, rosy lips decorated with dots of blood and defined chest rose with every heaving breath.

"Good."

**cut**

_Aim, pull the trigger.  
>Feel the pain getting bigger.<br>Go insane from the bitter feeling  
>-trippin' super psycho love.<em>

**cut**

Roy could have shouted in triumph when he tore a choked up, breathless yelp from the man when he sucked on his cock particularly hard, his nails scrapping down the man's sides.

Deciding that he has been patient enough, Roy raised his head and sucked two of his fingers inside his mouth, coating them with saliva. Glancing up at his heaving lover, seeing the wanton expression on that beautiful face, pale skin glimmering with a thin layer of sweat as he struggled to tug his arms free of Roy's tie, the Fürer smirked and lowered his hand, pressing his fingers against the twitching hole of the beautiful minx beneath him.

Keeping his eyes on that ethereal face, Roy pushed his fingers in agonizingly slow, knowing how frustrated the man was by now, and yet how immersed in pleasure he was, because as Roy pushed his fingers inside him, millimeter by painfully slow millimeter, every muscle of the beautiful body coiled and the torso littered with bite-marks slowly rose off of the bed, air hitching within lungs and lips parting in a soundless 'o'.

The moment Roy stilled, the man let go of a sharp breath and collapsed on the bed, gasping in gulps of air, his whole body twitching and trembling under the strain of denied pleasure.

"Please," was whispered so quietly that Roy thought he had imagined it, "please, Roy…"

The Fürer chuckled morbidly as he climbed over the man, not moving his fingers as he braced his weight on his left hand, staring down at the beauty trembling with desire with passion blown eyes.

"Begging already?" He drawled in satisfaction, feeling as though someone hit him when those amazing eyes opened to meet his black orbs.

"Please," passed those sinful lips, and Roy cocked an eyebrow, slowly pulling his fingers out, grinning with satisfaction when those eyes slipped closed and the beauty dug his head back into the bed, lips parting soundlessly as Roy pushed his fingers in, going as slow as he could.

"Not until you scream, love," he murmured into the stranger's ear. "Not until you scream and _beg_ for me to take you. I want you pleading, _screaming_ my name, on the verge of an orgasm just with my fingers inside you."

Roy's heart danced in his chest when the man whimpered and twitched up after Roy curled his fingers inside the tight heat, brushing against the man's prostate teasingly. Roy smirked and continued to rub the pile of sensitive nerves, chuckling darkly as his lover bit into that lush, abused bottom lip, trying to stop himself from screaming.

With a dark smirk tilting his lips, knowing he was just shy away from getting what he wanted, Roy pulled his fingers out only to slam them back in.

"Roy, please! I can't!"

**cut**

_Say you want me.  
>Say you need me.<br>Tear my heart out slow,  
>and bleed me.<em>

**cut**

Roy moved back and flipped the man over, pulling him up on his knees. He tugged his pants open and pulled his achingly hard length out before he spit into his hand and rubbed the saliva over his cock.

Taking a firm hold of the man's hips, Roy pushed into him ruthlessly, grinning when his lover screamed in pleasure and pain, hands fisting around the bar as those slim hips met Roy's and lithe, muscled torso arched into the bed.

Pulling out, Roy didn't give the man time to adjust before he was pounding into the tight heat. Choked cries and pleasure-full whimpers rolled off of perfect lips, muffled by the pillow under the man's head, and Roy changed directions as he pistoned in and out of him, loving the tight wetness of his lover's hole.

Roy slid his hands down the man's back, recognizing the tattoo covering it through the haze of pleasure as a broad sword with a snake and some sort of bird entwined around it. Cataloguing it into the back of his mind for later reference, Roy gave in to the pleasure, the pace quickening as the cries of the beauty beneath him turned strained.

Aligning his front with the stranger's back, Roy reached under him and took a hold of his neglected cock, pumping it in time with his trusts.

Seconds later, the man screamed for Roy as he came in the Fürer's hand, drops of cum falling on the white sheets, and Roy bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he emptied his load in the man's welcoming heat, hips twitching forward as the tight channel contracted around him, milking him for all he was worth.

Pulling out of his lover, Roy collapsed to the side, smirking through gulps of air when the man's knees betrayed him. With what little strength Roy still had left, feeling incredibly tired and sated after months of frustration, Roy reached up and set the man free.

Turning on his side, the man faced Roy with an unreadable countenance, emerald eyes full of something Roy, in his current state, couldn't begin to name.

Lush lips tilted into a small smile as the man moved closer and pressed a lingering kiss to Roy's lips.

"That was fun, lover," the man's voice was raspy and strained, and all of a sudden Roy was too weak to move. He would have panicked had his brain not started to shut down already. "See you some other time, Roy Mustang."

And just as Roy realized that he had never given his name to the stranger, he fell asleep.

**cut**

"Hey baby boy, you look bored," only years of military training and practiced self control stopped Roy from flipping the man that suddenly appeared behind him, with deceptively thin arms wrapping around Roy's waist, sinful lips aligned with Roy's right ear.

Heavens knew how the man found him in the rotten _barn_ on the outskirts of Moscow.

Heavens knew what he was doing there.

Never the less, a part of Roy was thrilled that he was there, although that part was heavily overridden by his annoyance and frustration.

As though the man knew what Roy was thinking, he let go of the Fürer and took a seat beside him at the bar, signaling to the fat, greasy waiter to fetch him a drink.

"Thought it was time I introduced myself," Roy glanced at the offered hand and then at the almost _sly_ smirk on the handsome face. "Harry Potter."

The name tickled a memory in Roy's head, but he wasn't about to waist time digging. He exed his vodka before accepting Harry's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"You already know who I am," he bit out, ordering another drink, and Harry chuckled darkly, taking a glass of what appeared to be gin into his elegant hand.

"Have known since our first, ah," he grinned lustfully, emerald eyes glimmering, and Roy's guts twisted with desire, "_encounter._"

Roy snorted and exed his drink, "Yeah, right."

Harry snickered and placed the empty shot-glass on the bar, a full one replacing it a second later.

"What brings _you_ to this god forsaken place," Roy muttered bitterly, nursing a full glass in his hand, looking at the smeared, dust-covered lamp on the wall behind the bar through the clear liquid.

Harry sighed and Roy looked at him from the corner of his eyes, seeing the raven haired man lean back on the bar, elbows braced on top of the splotched wood. Roy _really_ didn't know how old the dirt was and did his best not to think just how many health-violations he could name just from the top of his mind by looking around the dirty bar.

"The same thing that brought me to all the other places, Roy," Harry answered in a sigh, although his tone was that of undiluted amusement. Even relaxing beside Roy, Harry radiated sex appeal, and Roy couldn't help but notice the other men visiting this run-down place eyeing the minx.

"And what is that?"

Harry tilted his head to the side to fully look at Roy, eyes glowing with something equally as dangerous as it was alluring, "Business, love," he spoke in that clear British accent, "business and pleasure."

"And what sort of business is it?" Roy asked, and Harry cocked an eyebrow in answer.

"Was I that good of a fuck that you didn't read the newspapers the next day?" Harry drawled and Roy frowned.

He honestly didn't know how to answer that.

He didn't want to stroke Harry's ego by saying that _yes_, he was that good of a fuck that Roy could hardly think about anything else for days after, and at the same time, Roy didn't want to appear easily distracted.

_And_ he didn't want to admit that he hardly touched the newspapers nowadays. Riza was kind enough to inform him every day of the most important things happening in the world.

A suffering sigh snapped Roy out of his thoughts, and a second later his whole body froze and heat pooled in Roy's groin when he found Harry just a few inches away from him, those incredible eyes staring in obsidian orbs with fire burning in their ethereal depths.

"Come with me, lover," Harry's voice was deep, seductive, and Roy couldn't - _wouldn't_ fight him when he took Roy's bigger hand in his smaller one and started to lead the way out.

Roy followed Harry out onto the cold streets of Moscow, not even questioning why he trusted the raven haired man not to lead him into a trap or hurt him. Harry was dangerous in more than just the way he seemed able to make Roy think with his other head forgetting the one attached to his neck.

The heady scent Roy associated with Harry was already tickling his nose, and he found it hard to concentrate on the many small streets Harry led him down. They walked through an alcove and a door a little ways to the right opened, closing once Roy and Harry crossed the threshold.

Before Roy could look around the small apartment they walked in, Harry threw him a glance over his shoulder, perfect lips tilted into a small smile, for once not sly or seductive, and led the Fürer into a small bedroom with a single queen sized bed and a small wooden wardrobe in a corner.

Harry turned to face Roy fully, wrapping thin but incredibly strong fingers around Roy's wrists as he led the dazed man over to the bed. Before Roy could take a seat though, Harry raised his hands and started to take Roy's uniform off of him, their eyes remaining locked in a deep meaningful stare.

"I know just the way to relax you, lover," Harry murmured pushing the coat of Roy's uniform down his shoulders before dexterous fingers started unbuttoning the white shirt. Roy licked his lips, breathing already strained, as Harry pushed warm fingers under the edges of Roy's shirt, trailing the muscles of Roy's shoulders and arms as the shirt slipped lower and lower, falling to the ground with a soft fluttering sound.

Roy bowed his head, eyes following Harry's every move as the vixen kneeled in front of Roy, unbutton his pants and pushing them down with the boxer briefs, setting Roy's already half hard cock free, making the Flame Alchemist tremble at the feel of chilly air caressing his hot flesh.

Harry helped Roy out of his boots and socks before Roy stepped out of his pants and boxers, standing bare in front of the kneeling man, feeling entirely too aware of the fact that Harry was staring at his hard length, each breath the mysterious man let go of sending shivers over Roy's body.

Harry trailed his fingers up Roy's strong legs before taking a hold of the Alchemist's hips, thumbs trailing the v-cut leading to Roy's proud, hard member. Still holding Roy's hip with one hand, Harry took the hot cock into the other before giving the head a teasing lick, moaning at the taste.

Careful not to scrap Roy's hard length with his teeth, Harry took him into his mouth, skillful tongue teasing the slit with lingering strokes as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking slowly on the velvety cock feeling amazingly heavy against his tongue.

Roy grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulders to stop himself from falling, forcing his eyes open to keep looking at the erotic picture. He bit into his bottom lip as Harry started to slowly bob his head, each time taking more and more of Roy's dick into his mouth until Roy lost his breath feeling Harry swallow around him.

Roy's right hand fisted in Harry's hair, nails scrapping against the scalp, and Harry moaned encouragingly, still going almost agonizingly slow, one hand on Roy's hip and the other playing almost _tenderly_ with Roy's sack.

Roy had to concentrate hard on just _breathing_, because the pleasure coursing through his veins threatened to make him black out, and he was sure falling would hurt.

Or would it?

His brain was too muddled to actually decide if it would or not.

What he _did_ know was that no one has ever made him feel better, and no one ever would.

When Harry's eyes opened and looked up at Roy through thick black lashes, the Fürer felt overwhelmed by pleasure, lips parting as his orgasm was all but forced out of him, and Harry moaned as Roy came down his throat.

Roy swore he could come again just by seeing Harry move back a bit, allowing a few drops to fall directly on his tongue, humming at the taste of his lover.

Surprised that he had enough strength left, Roy tugged Harry up by his arms, smirking at the surprised yelp, and both tumbled on the bed, Roy ending up on top of Harry, welcomingly cradled between Harry's parted thighs.

Harry chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at Roy when the Alchemist kept staring down at him.

"Who are you?" Roy wasn't aware that he said that aloud, eyebrows meeting when Harry's lips tilted up into a small smile.

"All in due time, love," he murmured and rolled his hips up making Roy feel Harry's own hard need against his spent cock, "all in due time."

Figuring that arguing would be too bothersome when faced with the prospect of pleasure, Roy simply bowed down to kiss Harry, grunting when he tasted himself on Harry's swollen lips.

Passion was already igniting Roy's body again, so he failed to question it when his heated body met Harry's naked flesh, not able to remember when Harry took his clothes off. Instead of losing time by thinking about it, Roy climbed to his knees and showed Harry to turn on his stomach.

Harry turned around with a chuckle and felt Roy shift to kneel to his left, humming and burying his face in the cotton sheets when Roy traced the curve of his spine with the tips of his fingers, only to follow that trail with soft lips, making Harry ground against the mattress, trembling at the friction provided by that small action.

Roy kissed the twin dimples on the bottom of Harry's spine, nudging Harry further up the bed, smirking when his lover chuckled breathlessly.

"It's my turn now," Roy murmured against the pointed tip of Harry's tattoo, tongue peeking out to lick the salty skin, his cock twitching back to life in interest. Placing his left hand on the small of Harry's back to hold him down, Roy took two fingers of his other hand into his mouth before teasing the crack of Harry's ass with the tips of his fingers, slowly parting them to circle Harry's entrance, enjoying the drawn out moan Harry let go of as he rolled his hips into the bed.

Roy pushed his fingers in without much resistance, littering kisses and nips over Harry's pert ass, smirking as Harry parted his legs invitingly, and Roy started a slow rhythm, brushing against Harry's prostate every other time, working his lover up into a frenzy with every teasing touch.

He rose up a bit to see Harry with his arms stretched out in front of him, hands clenching around the crumpled sheets each time Roy would push his fingers inside him. Knowing neither would last long, Roy pulled his fingers out, smirking at Harry's displeased moan.

Harry turned on his back when Roy nudged him, parting his legs, feet planted firmly into the mattress as Roy moved to kneel between them sitting back on his legs. Harry chuckled breathlessly when Roy took a hold of his hips and pulled him into his lap, before spitting into his right hand and rubbing it over his cock before guiding the head to Harry's entrance.

Harry's hands fisted around the bars of the headboard and he dug his head back into the pillow when Roy slowly pushed into him, stilling when he bottomed out. A moment later, placing his hands on Harry's waist, Roy pulled out almost agonizingly slow, setting a pace which would bring them over the edge, but not too soon.

Concentrating on hitting Harry's prostate on each thrust, Roy focused his burning gaze on Harry's beautiful face. His lover's lips were parted, only breathless gasps passing them, pale cheeks were tinted red and thick lashes rested on them. Harry's chest rose and fell with each gasping breath, muscles flexed with each move, goose-bumps spreading over sweat-covered skin as pleasure sent shivers down the perfect body. The tattoos on Harry's arms contrasted sharply with the pale skin, and raven curly strands surrounded his head like a dark halo, sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

Roy looked down, staring at his cock disappearing inside Harry's almost impossibly tight heat, and desire coursed up his spine, making him snap his hips forward, drawing a surprised cry out of Harry.

The pace quickened and Harry came a moment later, his hard member remaining untouched, spraying thin pearly strands over his stomach, and Roy managed just a few more thrusts before he came for the second time that evening.

He managed to pull out of Harry before he flopped down, his lover chuckling as he avoided being squashed by Roy. The Fürer frowned when Harry bowed down to kiss him, his consciousness already failing him.

"See you some other time, love," Harry whispered before he got out of bed, and Roy's eyebrows furrowed a bit when he saw clothes appear on Harry's slender body.

_That's right,_ a memory flashed through Roy's mind and he would have cursed if he was awake enough to do so, _Harry Potter - he's a Wizard. He disappeared almost right after their second war._

And just after Harry disappeared in a gust of black sand and just before Roy could remember more, the Flame Alchemist surrendered to the sweet call of nothingness, forgetting all about his earlier frustrations, not knowing that in the morning new ones would possess his mind.

**cut**

Roy let go of a tired sigh as he took a seat in the chair in his office. His travels around the world visiting other countries were finally over. Now he could settle back into the comfortable position of ruling Amestris with his trusted friends by his side.

He was done with dealing with foreign politicians, done with playing nice even though more often than not he disagreed with their politics. He was back home, and nothing felt better.

There was only one thing that still bothered him, and that _thing_ just arrived unannounced although not unwanted with the sound of wind ruffling the curtains pulled tight over the huge windows of the room.

"Hey there, handsome."

Roy remained seated in his chair staring at the man sitting in the middle of the couch as though he belonged there. Left ankle rested on top of the right knee, arms were thrown over the backrest and that face which haunted Roy's dreams was turned towards him, emerald eyes scorching his very soul.

"Hello, Harry," he answered resting his elbows on top of the desk and stapling his fingers in front of his face.

The corner of Harry's lips tilted up. _You know_, his eyes spoke, and Roy chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Harry James Potter," he started, knowing he had Harry's full attention, "Order of Merlin First Class, Lord of the Potter, Black and Peverell Houses, Master of Defense, Master of Dark Arts, Savior, Hero and _Traitor_."

Harry snorted, "Depending on who you ask," he drawled and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"You're an Incubus," Roy continued and Harry chuckled. "It took some digging, which was hard since I didn't want anyone to know I was researching you, but I finally found out everything. You joined the Auror force right after the war to hunt down what was left of Voldemort's army. On one of the raids you were separated from your team and ran into a nest. No one knows how you survived an encounter with a succubus and an incubus, but you did, turning into one yourself."

"A child of Lilith," Harry muttered almost bitterly, "hated more than the werewolves and vampires put together." Roy hummed almost disinterestedly, and Harry tilted his head to the side to look at him, "You don't sound disgusted."

"You've pulled out of that world," Roy continued as though Harry had never spoken, "and joined the ranks of the Blood Order, society cast outs still loyal to the side of Light but unable to openly fight for it."

"You're good," Harry complimented with a dry smirk. "What gave me away?"

"The day after one of our _encounters_ there would be a report in the newspapers about yet another corrupt politician meeting his or hers end in a mysterious way. I started digging deeper and found out that, except the times when you were with me, _two_ bodies would be found, both with exact same symptoms." Roy hesitated for a moment, as though he was waiting for a reaction, but when he saw none he continued speaking, "The tattoo on your back, the phoenix and basilisk entwined around a broadsword. The members of the Blood Order all have it in one shape or the other. A member of my guard still carries it, only he has it in the shape of an earring. I must admit that he was quite surprised when I questioned him about it, and he asked me not to mention his name to anyone. Apparently once you get out of the Order you are under a strict oath not to talk about it."

Harry nodded, still not looking at Roy.

"What I want to know is," Roy entwined his fingers and rested his hands on the desk, eyes focused on Harry's profile, "why me and how am I still alive?"

The corner of Harry's lips tilted up as he looked at Roy, "I am afraid the answer to that question is the same," he spoke in a tired, sorrow-filled voice.

"And the answer is?" Roy pushed and Harry chuckled making the nerve beside Roy's right eye twitch. The little bastard knew that Roy already figured out the answer, and he was entirely too amused by the fact that Roy was making him say it.

"You're my Mate, Roy. The only person that can survive a night with an Incubus is said creature's Mate, which is why you hadn't been able to look at another ever since our first night together."

**cut**

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
>This is what I brought, you may forget me.<br>I promise to depart, just promise one thing  
>-kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

**cut**

"_You_, apparently, had no qualms about _draining_ another," Roy bit out through clenched teeth and Harry chuckled, setting alight the jealousy which bloomed in Roy's heart ever since he figured everything out.

The Incubus strolled over to Roy's table and leaned over it, hands planted on top of the surface as he smirked down at the Alchemist. Roy was never a jealous man. He bedded many men and women, not minding that they had others, but the thought that Harry slept with someone else, even though it cost them their lives - upon further research, Roy found out Harry chose rapists and murderers to bed before going for his intended target - the very thought made jealousy burn like an insufferable inferno in Roy's very soul.

"You weren't ready yet, love," Harry murmured, "you weren't ready to accept me."

"Why me?" Roy pressed out, and the sad expression which covered Harry's face made something in Roy's guts twist.

"I didn't choose you, Roy. It just _happened_," Harry admitted. "When I saw you in that club in London, I knew that I had to have you. I knew that you were the one. But I was still too involved with the Order to be able to remain by your side. I had to finish my duty before I could face you. That meeting in Moscow was before my last mission. I am free now, if you will have me."

Roy frowned, "Do I even have a choice?"

Harry chuckled and nodded his head, "You'll always have a choice, Roy."

The Fürer swallowed, very aware of the fact that Harry appeared resigned to something. "What would happen to you?"

Harry smiled at him kindly, the usual sex appeal replaced by sadness and honesty, "I would continue on my way, feeding on people who will never sate me the way you do, but I would eventually die. You, on the other hand, would lose all connections too me upon my death, and would be able to continue with your life without any problems. You would be able to fall in love with another eventually, and maybe, one day, you would forget about me completely."

"But no one would be able to compare," Roy murmured, enraptured by the sadness in Harry's eyes.

"No one would be able to compare," he whispered and started to move back. Before he could get far though, Roy lurched forward, grabbed fistfuls of the collar of Harry's shirt, and pulled him into a scorching kiss, feeling Harry's hands wrap around Roy's wrists as the Incubus moaned into Roy's mouth, opening to the probing of the Alchemist's tongue.

"No one else," Roy bit out against Harry's lips as the Incubus climbed the desk, kneeling with parted thighs in front of Roy as the Fürer tore Harry's shirt apart in search of heated skin, buttons flying everywhere though neither heard them fall. "No one else will touch you."

"No one else," Harry whimpered, head thrown back, moaning when Roy grabbed his thighs and pulled him forward, latching his teeth on Harry's neck, intent on leaving a mark. "No one else."

"Good."

**cut**

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
>This is what I brought, you may forget me.<br>I promise you my heart, just promise to sing  
>-kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

**cut**

Harry yelped in surprise but went along with it when Roy grabbed a hold of his thighs and lifted him up almost effortlessly, sitting him down on the table to stand between Harry's parted legs before he tore Harry's pants open.

The Incubus grabbed fistfuls of Roy's hair and pulled him into a savage kiss, all teeth and tongue, as the Alchemist pushed Harry's boxers and pants down as far as they could go, taking a firm hold of Harry's already rock hard cock, giving it a hard pull.

Breath was kicked out of Harry's lungs when Roy placed his free hand flat on his chest and pushed him back, and emerald eyes stared up at the Fürer clouded with passion, desire and something eerily similar to love. Letting go of Harry's hot member, Roy grabbed those rounded hips and pulled Harry closer so that he could ground his pelvis against Harry's, leaning over the enticing creature to bite and kiss along the thin column of Harry's neck as the Incubus grabbed a hold of the edge of the table above his head, moaning and whimpering at Roy's rough treatment.

Harry raised his hips slightly when Roy pushed his clothes further down, his ruined shirt scrunched up around him, hanging off of his shoulders. He vaguely remembered the sound of a drawer opening and a cap snapping open before two fingers were pushed into his hole, wrenching a drawn out desperate mewl from his lips as his torso arched off of the table.

Roy's free hand was on his cock, his lips appeared to be everywhere at once, biting, nibbling and kissing pebbled nipples, leaving marks all over his chest. Before Harry even realized what was going on Roy's fingers were gone and he was flipped over onto his stomach, the tips of his feet touching the floor as Roy grabbed a hold of his waist, entering him in one swift thrust, making him scream out Roy's name.

**cut**

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
>This is what I thought, so think me naïve. <em>

**cut**

Harry could do nothing but hold on as Roy pounded into him with everything he had. His fingers left bruises on Harry's pale skin, and Harry knew that he would ache in the morning, but it was fine.

It was more than fine.

Roy didn't reject him.

He didn't reject him.

And if the Flame Alchemist needed this, needed to stake his claim, erase the memories of others touching Harry, than the Incubus would give him that and much more.

Harry would give him so much more.

**cut**

_I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep  
>-kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

**cut**

Roy felt as though he lost his mind. The jealousy was burning in his veins, setting every nerve one fire, the only coherent thought being that he had to make Harry his. The Incubus chose _him_. That beautiful, strong creature belonged to _him_. No one else would touch Harry ever again.

No one else would see him. No one else would taste him. No one else would have him.

That trail of thought was broken when the frenzy Roy was in was snapped by a choked up pained whimper, and Roy suddenly stilled. It was as though mist cleared in front of Roy's eyes and his heart clenched in his chest.

It was too dark for him to see, but he was sure the sticky substance trickling down the inside of Harry's thighs and down Roy's front wasn't the hand lotion he remembered to use, but it _wasn't_ too dark to see that Harry was biting into his right fist to muffle pained cries or the way Harry's free hand was digging into the hard wood of Roy's table, leaving thin scratch-marks on the otherwise dark, unblemished surface.

Feeling horror and guilt grip his heart, Roy leaned forward doing his best as not to move his hips as he trailed his hands up Harry's sides, feeling the Incubus trembling with suppressed whimpers. Roy's thick, strong fingers wrapped around Harry's wrists as he leveled his lips with Harry's right ear, "I'm sorry," he murmured brokenly, "I'm so, so sorry. I just…"

"I know," Harry whispered, still trembling under Roy's weight as Roy clenched his hands around Harry's fists, covering the wizard's slighter form with his big, warm body. "I understand."

"Harry," Roy buried his face in the back of Harry's neck, breathing in the heady scent, one he couldn't name until then, the scent of fire and wood, and something entirely unique, a fragrance so strong, so overwhelming, unnamed and completely _Harry_.

Roy moved to pull back but Harry whimpered and tore his right hand out of Roy's hold, fumbling to reach back and grab an awkward hold of Roy's hip to stop him, "No!" He cried out, "Please! Please, I need - I need you, Roy, please!"

Roy bit into his bottom lip, pressing his forehead between Harry's shoulder-blades. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled out of Harry, pushing back in slowly, inch by inch, shivering when Harry moaned in pleasure. He raised his head slightly when Harry took a hold of his right hand and led it to his neglected length, and Roy wrapped his hand around the hard member, swallowing difficultly when Harry's hand covered his.

The pace was slow and deliberate, apologetic and tender, reminding Roy of their encounter in Moscow. They were brought to their orgasms minutes later, and for once Roy was the one with the clear head while Harry was completely spent, seemingly unable to move.

Pulling out of the tight heat, Roy tucked his spent cock into his briefs and pants, not bothering to fix his shirt as he took his coat off and laid it on the table beside Harry. Then he gently raised Harry up, holding the Incubus on his feet as he bowed down to pull the wizard's boxers and pants up, not bothering to button and zip them before he took his coat and tucked it around Harry's shoulders.

Bleary emeralds looked up at Roy when the Fürer scooped Harry into his arms, only a quiet questioning hum leaving Harry as Roy started carrying him out of the office.

"Roy?" Harry's voice broke on those three letters, and the Alchemist gazed down at him, only laying a soft, lingering kiss to Harry's forehead.

"It's alright," he said as he walked down the empty hallways of Central. "Rest now. I will take care of you." Roy felt Harry's questioning frown before he glanced down to see it. "I'm not letting go of you."

And as they stepped out on the chilly streets of Amestris, Roy smiled when Harry rested his head on his shoulder and sighed in relief and content.

And Roy couldn't help but feel the same.

**cut**

(1) _Satellite_, sung by Santana feat. Jorge Moreno, from the movie _Dirty Dancing 2: Havana nights_  
>(2) <em>Super Psycho Love,<em> sung by Simon Curtis, track no6 on the album 8Bit Heart  
>(3) <em>Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep, <em>written by D. P. Marchant, J. E. Puget, A. Carson, and H. L. Burgan, published by EX NOCTEM NACIMUR MUSIC

**cut**


End file.
